When Time Travel Goes Wrong
by NewJeneration
Summary: Has anyone ever thought about what would happen when time travel goes wrong? If someone was transported via time turner without actually having it around their neck? Hermione Granger is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter morning - the thin layer of snow on top of the cars was gleaming in the early rays of the sun. There was no traffic on the roads at 8:30 am in the small muggle town of Buxton where Hermione Granger stood, waiting for the Coca Cola can in her hand to activate as a portkey and return her to the busy, bustling wizarding capital - London. She had been visiting her parents for the weekend, but now it was time for her to leave the muggle world behind her and return to where she truly belonged.

"Come on", Hermione muttered looking at her watch. "Any minute now".

Suddenly, Hermione felt an angry pull at her navel and she was sucked into an unpleasant vortex, which constricted her tightly, making her feel as though she couldn't breathe, and, as always, right before she felt she was about to pass out... she landed, upright, at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"I hate travelling by portkey", Hermione muttered to herself whilst catching her breath.

Hermione hadn't apparated as she had had a couple of drinks with her parents the night before, and considering she had a very important job in the Ministry, it wouldn't look good if she ended up in St. Mungo's with alcohol-related splinching.

She caught her breath and walked into the telephone box, entered 62442 and informed the intercom of who she was before being whisked into the Ministry.

Once inside the ministry, Hermione entered the lift and found herself next to none other than the newly elected Minister for Magic.

"Good morning, Minister", she greeted him.

"Good morning, Miss Granger", responded Kingsley Shacklebolt with a small smile.

"Minister, please call me Hermione, we've known each other for a while now", Hermione said, attempting not to laugh as they both continued the polite charade.

"No, no", responded Kingsley, "we must address each other respectfully at all times".

Both Hermione and Kingsley burst into peals of laughter, startling the only other occupant in the lift (a meek looking man) who began looking at the doors as though assessing whether jumping out of them would be a good idea, or a painful one.

"That stupid article" smiled Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes.

A couple of months ago, Rita Skeeter had decided enough was enough when it came to Hermione Granger and had published an article claiming that she was in a promiscuous relationship with Kingsley (who wasn't yet the Minister and was Head Auror) in an attempt to gain more since the release of the article Hermione and Kingsley had been making fun of it at every opportunity. The article had led to the ridicule and downfall of Rita Skeeter - she was no longer employed at the Daily Prophet. She now worked as a bar tender at the Leaky Cauldron still desperately listening to gossip, hoping she might hit on something that could get her her dream job back.

Hermione left the lift and headed to her office. She worked in the department of mysteries, specialising in the area of time, which had interested her ever since her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

"Good morning Hermione", greeted her boss as she walked into her office.

"Good morning Mr Blackburn", Hermione replied. "Can I help you with something? I hope all the paperwork I sent in yesterday was up to standard. I just thought getting it in early would be beneficial, but if it's a problem I can redo it or -"

"Hermione!" Mr Blackburn smiled at her. "Hermione, my dear, your paperwork will be of the top standard as usual I am sure. I have come to ask you a very important favour."

"Of course!" Hermione responded eagerly, brushing her curls behind her ears as she anticipated what her next job would be. Despite her initial misgivings, Hermione loved working for her department and saw every job she was set as a wonderful challenge.

"Well", said Mr Blackburn, speaking delicately, "I know you didn't want to go back, even though you would currently be taking your NEWTS."

Hermione frowned. After the war Professor McGonagall had invited Hermione and all her friends back to Hogwarts to allow them to graduate. However, anyone who had helped in the war efforts, particularly members of Dumbledore's Army, were also given job offers by many different employers which meant they didn't have to complete their NEWTS. Hermione had surprised everyone by refusing the offer of becoming Head Girl and completing her education by accepting her current job. She had worked there for 3 months so far, starting the very day when Hogwarts opened, and hadn't regretted it since. Returning to Hogwarts, where many of her friends gave their lives was something she had been unable to face.

"I see", Hermione said frowning, "And why would I need to return to Hogwarts?"

"I know you don't want to go" Blackburn said quickly, not wishing to upset his star employee, "But you're in the best position to go. I've written to Headmistress McGonagall and she says she will be delighted to see you at lunchtime, should you wish."

"O-kay" Hermione replied slowly, her frown lessoning at the thought of lunch with her favourite professor whom she had only seen once since the end of the war.

"You see Hermione", Blackburn said. "We need you to persuade the Headmistress to let us borrow her time turner. Without it we shall never be able to make anymore again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter, so here it is. I am in no way J.K. Rowling, I never will be and I am merely borrowing her characters for my own fun. Please enjoy this non-profitable story!

At 1pm sharp, Hermione took a portkey into Hogsmeade, still not wishing to risk apparating. Stumbling in the snow as she arrived, she smiled at the village and all the occupants as they bustled about their lives, free from threat of the war and just happy to be alive. The joy of the end of the war had not dissipated yet and she noticed that, as she began the trek up to her old school, she was receiving many awed stares from the local villagers and their visitors.

Arriving at the entrance to Hogwarts, Hermione was delighted to see Hagrid waiting for her.

"Hagrid", Hermione cried joyously, running to her friend.

"Why 'ello there 'Ermione! 'Ow are you?" Hagrid beamed at her, pulling her into a hug so tight she felt her ribs strain under the pressure.

"I'm wonderful thank you! It's been far too long, Hagrid! We must meet up again, the four of us! You, Harry, Ron and me!"

"That's a wonderful idea" Hagrid replied, the joy evident in his voice. " I could make us some of my famous rockcakes!

Hermione laughed. "That sounds great."

"Well then, 'Ermione, I best be taking you up to the castle. The 'Eadmistress is desparate to see you."

"Of course" Hermione responded and walked happily with Hagrid up to the castle from the gates.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione said, noticing a distinct lack of students.

Hagrid laughed. "Why 'Ermione", he chuckled, it's the Christmas holidays o'course! Very few students have stayed. Mr Goldstein, Mr Boot, Miss Yellowwater, Miss Lovegood, both the Patil twins and of course young Mr Malfoy. Oh and there are a few first and second years too."

"Wait", Hermione said stopping in her tracks. "MALFOY came back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah", replied Hagrid, "One of the only two Slytherins in his year. 'Im and Mr Nott were the only two t'return."

"Wow, I can't believe it" said Hermione, shaking her head as she resumed walking with Hagrid.

They turned a corner and reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione blinked in surprise. The doors had been destroyed during the battle and she approached the repaired doors in wonder. There were no signs of the battle remaining. The clean up team had done a fantastic job over the summer. Glancing over her shoulder to say something to Hagrid who stood behind her, Hermione started. In the centre of the courtyard stood a massive statue in the shape of a lightening bolt and every inch of the statue was engraved. Hermione approached the statue in curiosity and choked back a sob as she realised that the engravings were names. Each name on the statue was the name of all the innocents who had fallen in the war, regardless of whether they were Hogwarts students or not. Hermione traced her fingers of the engravings of "Remus Lupin", "Fred Weasley", "Dobby the Free Elf" and "Tonks Lupin". Hermione smiled as her fingers reached Tonks' name, glad that they hadn't put Nymphadora as she was sure that that would make Tonks very happy.

"I miss you all." Hermione murmered, aware of Hagrid approaching from behind her.

"Beau'iful isn't it?" Hagrid said softly. " Took 'em all of summer to complete and when the engraver were done he wouldn't take a penny for it. Di'nt even initial his own sign onto it anywhere to take credit. Said he was just glad to do his bit to honour 'em. Best work he's done to date in my opinion."

Hermione took a moment to compose herself. "Well", she said, standing up straight, "I suppose I should go see the Headmistress now.

"O'course" said Hagrid.

Hermione walked through the doors to the Great Hall, once again marvelling at the lack of signs of the battle. The 4 house tables were no longer in place, having been replaced by smaller round tables for the Christmas holidays. 6 grand Christmas trees stood at the edges of the hall, covered in snow, icicles and real live fairies who danced around them, giddy with delight. Tinsel hung from tree to tree and for a moment Hermione felt truly happy to be back at Hogwarts, before remembering once more the terror that had occurred here and she felt the panic begin to rise inside of her.

"I gotta get back to my duties now, 'Ermione" Hagrid said smiling, unaware of the emotions Hermione was feeling. "You still know the way don' ya?"

Hermione nodded mutely and watched as Hagrid left the building, leaving her alone in the empty room. Turning swiftly on her heel, Hermione walked through the Great Hall and up many flights of stairs, keeping her head down as she approached the Headmistress' office. She avoided the trick step on the third staircase and greeted Nearly Headless Nick as he glided past. Soon she was outside the stone gargoyles.

"Um", Hermione began, realising she was unaware of the password.

"Name?" The gargoyle said, sounding bored.

"Hermione Granger" came the prompt reply.

"I've been told to grant you access", the gargoyle said, sounding pleased at the chance to stretch his legs. "I'll move and open the door for you".

As the gargoyle moved to reveal the circular staircase, Hermione stepped towards him. She climbed up the staircase and paused for a moment to compose herself completely before knocking on the oak door.

"Enter" came the reply.

Hermione opened the door to see the office had changed little since Albus Dumbledore had occupied it. There were flowers on the desk and a new rug on the floor but the only other difference noticeable to Hermione was the two new portraits hanging in pride of place. Severus Snape scowled at her from his portrait whilst Dumbledore beamed. "Good to see you again, my dear" he said. "It's been too long."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore", Hermione smiled.

Professor McGonagall rose from the desk to Hermione's left and smiled proudly at the young witch. "Hermione!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Headmistress", Hermione replied happily, all horrible thoughts of the war leaving as she looked over at the ex-transfiguration professor.

"Please, Hermione" McGonagall said, shaking her head, "you know by now to call me Minerva."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, Minerva. How have you been, anyway? It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm well thank you and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Working in the Ministry is much better than expected."

"Indeed", McGonagall sniffed. "I take it you haven't decided to reconsider my offer? It's not too late to catch up with your studies. A few months here and you could complete your education?"

"I-", Hermione started, "no, I'm better off where I am." She smiled at her old professor. "That's why you wouldn't give the time turner to Blackburn isn't it? You wanted to make me an offer again?"

McGonagall looked over at the bright witch disapprovingly. "Always the bright one, child. Yes that's why I wanted to see you. But I'm being rude. I invited you for lunch. Tinky!"

A house elf apparated into the Headmistress's office. "Tinky is here to serve you, Headmistress!" the young elf squeaked. Tinky suddenly saw Hermione stood next to the Headmistress.

"Miss Granger!" the small elf said delighted. "An honour, miss, an honour!"

"Hello, Tinky" Hermione said warmly.

"Miss greeted Tinky" the elf said, happiness evident in her voice. "The great house elf helper greeted Tinky. Tinky is delighted, honoured! Can Tinky help Miss? Or the Headmistress? Anything for Tinky's heroes! Anything!"

Hermione smiled, realising that this house elf was one of the few that appreciated her efforts in SPEW.

"We would like to have a small lunch, please", McGonagall said to the elf.

"Of course, Headmistress, right away Headmistress!" Tinky disapparated and reapparated within the minute bringing with her a tray of egg mayonnaise sandwiches and a pot of tea for two.

"Thank you, Tinky, that will be all", McGonagall said, dismissing the house elf.

Tinky bowed down low before disapparating once more with a loud pop. McGonagall and Hermione helped themselves to sandwiches, enjoying eating together and catching up on what they had both been up to in the past few months. Once they had finished, Hermione decided it was time to speak about the time turner.

"So, Minerva", Hermione began, "I'm afraid I have to ask you something..."

"The time turner?" McGonagall questioned, "It's one of my prized possessions. I've had it since I was 24. You were lucky that the Ministry gave me permission to lend it to you, Hermione."

"Yes", said Hermione, "but -"

"But nothing", said the Headmistress, "it is yours. I wish you to keep it once you have done. An old lady gave it to me, it's only fitting that I, as an old lady, pass it on when it's time."

McGonagall stood up from the small table the two of them were sat and walked to her desk. She pulled open the top draw and removed the golden chain that held the time turner. She walked to Hermione and beckoned her to lift up her hair. McGonagall placed the time turner around Hermione's neck.

"There you go, child" McGonagall said, "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now, but do stop by again soon. It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you, Minerva" said Hermione, rising from her chair and exiting the Headmistress's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Hermione left the Headmistress' office she decided to wander around the grounds of Hogwarts. Despite the terrible memories that she might assault her, she thought it could do her some good to look around. Hermione pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose as she exited the Great Hall, in an attempt to shield herself from the bitter wind that was blowing.

Whilst Hermione had been inside, snow had fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts, and was now glistening beautifully in the sunshine. As she walked, the snow crunched beneath her feet, leaving imprints behind. Hermione approached the greenhouses and was surprised to see a figure sat outside. As she got closer, disgust filled her as she recognised the head of platinum blond hair that was bent over a book. Determined that, of all people, Draco Malfoy would not deter her, she continued on her way.

Unbeknown to her, Malfoy had seen Hermione approach. He mustered his best sneer and, as she approached, called out to her in a venomous voice, "Well, I see this school still allows mudbloods to walk on its grounds then? Typical Granger. You should know better by now, you filth."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "Really, Malfoy? After everything we've been through, you still insult me? You saved my life and we saved yours. Aren't we past this pettiness?"

"I did nothing for you, mudblood", Malfoy spat at her, " I was saving my own skin and knew that Potter might be able to help. I would have watched them torture you, happily. Watch them rip your skin and see the filthy blood leak from your veins onto my floor."

Hermione felt a rage inside her. She felt it boiling, consuming her. She pulled out her wand, her arm shaking. After all this, she had hoped that Malfoy would feel some remorse for how he had treated her - for all the names, the shoves, the hatred - but she was clearly wrong. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"I'm warning you, Malfoy", Hermione said, fighting back tears, "One more word and I'll curse you. Ginny taught me the bat bogey hex. I'm sure experiencing it again wouldn't be that pleasant, now?"

"You dare to threaten _me_ , mudblood?" Malfoy snarled, rising to his feet and pulling out his own wand so fast that Hermione missed the movement. "I should teach you a lesson, buck teeth. Show you that, despite the end of the Dark Lord, we purebloods still have power and influence, that we are still far better than the likes of you and all your fellow vermin that dare disgrace _our_ Earth."

"Our Earth?", Hermione breathed out, "You think that the _whole_ Earth should belong to you? Newsflash for you, Malfoy! Muggles outnumber wizards 3000 to 1! Mudbloods outnumber purebloods 15 to 1. You're outnumbered. You're an inbred, dying breed with the same colour blood as me. Call me a mudblood? That's fine by me! I'd rather be a mudblood, a commoner, than some jumped up, inbred, little ferret who is too afraid to admit that he's wrong! Who is so far up his own arse that he can't realise that nobody, not even _Daddy_ cares about him anymore!"

Hermione stopped, realising that she may have gone too far when she saw the anger flare in Malfoy's pale blue eyes. She took a step back, forgetting that she was armed with a wand, as Malfoy stepped towards her.

"You dare", he spoke quietly. "You dare speak that way to me? There's a lot you don't know Granger. I could kill you with a spell more powerful than the AK. I could make your death look like an accident and no one would suspect poor Draco, would they?" He smirked, watching Hermione tremble slightly in terror. Her fear was intoxicating. He could almost smell it. It felt so good to be on top, terrifying those beneath him, showing the Granger bitch who was boss. He wasn't going to hurt her badly. He couldn't kill anyway, as evidenced in the astronomy tower he could see behind them, but she didn't need to know that. It was time this jumped up mudblood was put in her place. All the rewards after the war that the ministry had thrown at her (none of them deserved, of course) had given the bitch the illusion that she belonged in the wizarding world, that all of the accepted her. It was time to break that illusion.

Hermione backed up to the greenhouse, her brain whirring as she tried to figure a way out of this situation. In her terror she had lowered her wand and with Malfoy's wand pointed directly at her chest, there was no way for her to raise her own without giving him ample opportunity to attack. There was no one around. By the time she had screamed for help and it had arrived, Malfoy could curse her into oblivion and have ran far away. Hermione was out of options and was at the mercy of her childhood enemy whom she had just taunted into a rage.

Malfoy was getting closer, Hermione pressed up as close as she could to the glass, cursing the anti apparation wards at Hogwarts. If she could just apparate away...

Malfoy raised his left arm and grabbed Hermione's throat before he began to squeeze, cutting off her air. He merely watched as her eyes began to bulge, and as her face began to turn red. Unbeknownst to Malfoy, the gold chain on Hermione's neck had caught onto Malfoy's family ring. As Malfoy, smirking, pulled his arm away from her throat, the time turner chain strained. As he pulled harder, the time turner began to spin. Hermione, breathing heavily, watched in horror as the device, attached to Malfoy's ring by its chain span and span and span. Hermione and Malfoy's eyes locked as they both felt the unpleasant sensation of time travel.

All around them colours began to mix together, they saw whirling patterns of blue, green, red, silver in the sky (at least Hermione assumed it was the sky) as they too began to spin round and round, Malfoy still attached to the time turner. Lightning flashed above them, beneath them. They were floating, falling, flying all at once, constantly spinning faster and faster as they travelled. They were buffeted by winds that screamed in their ears and for just one second, Hermione would swear that she heard the most beautiful music. It was unlike any time travel Hermione had ever experienced. In desperation Malfoy clung onto Hermione's arm and just as he did so, the time turner stopped spinning and the two of them landed in an untidy heap exactly where they had been standing before being transported 52 years into the past.

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! Here's where the fun really begins. They are in the year 1947, which is before the Marauder era, so there won't be many familiar faces about. Things are about to get tricky for them both, particulary Malfoy, as no one knows what happens when you travel by time turner, but you aren't actually wearing the necklace. Please leave me a nice little review (or a nasty one) if you enjoyed or really didn't like it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione was lying motionless on the cold hard ground and, although she was conscious - at least she thought she was conscious - she couldn't move. Panic filled her as she tried desperately to move an arm, a leg, open an eye but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move an inch. She felt herself getting cold, and horror filled her as she realised her body wasn't shivering in an attempt to stay warm. What was wrong with her? Where was she? How had she got here? Questions plagued Hermione as she struggled to remember what had happened. Malfoy... Yes, that was right, she had been arguing with Malfoy and they had... time travelled? He'd come with her? Was he alright? What on earth could Hermione Granger do?

A few feet away from Hermione's still body lay Draco Malfoy. Unlike Hermione, he was able to move and groaning, he sat up. His vision blurred every time he moved slightly and it took him a while to fully regain his senses. He saw a silver bracelet on his wrist but paid little notice to it. He stood up at looked around in horror as he finally comprehended what had happened. He was stuck, in the past, with Hermione Granger who was currently (he assumed) unconscious or dead on the ground next to him. Malfoy shivered. The night was cool and clear. He could see the constellations above him in the sky and as he studied them he reassuringly found his name star - Draco. Malfoy gave a rare smile at the sight. He sat back down on the grass and lost himself in thought, eventually slipping into a restless sleep whilst the wind howled through the trees in the Forbidden Forest, the noise entering his dreams as snarling wolves, cornering him as they went in for the kill.

Hermione too entered the world of sleep and she remained unconscious until the late hours of the morning. When she awoke she found herself able to move again. She opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by students, all gaping at her.

"Hello?", Hermione rasped, her mouth dry from sleep. "W-what's going on?"

"She's awake!", she heard someone yell, "Get the headmaster, quick!"

'Headmaster', thought Hermione, groggily. 'Dumbledore!'

And after that brief thought, Hermione returned to the world of dreams once more. Malfoy was watching what was occurring, bemused. He had woken a couple of hours before Hermione. Why was no one looking at him? He had appeared here too, after all. At first he had assumed it was because of his Slytherin robes, but he soon noticed that the crowd contained members of all four houses. So why on earth was he being ignored? Malfoy bristled at the thought of anyone daring to ignore him. He was a Malfoy. He was to be respected, not ignored. How dare these... these peasants ignore him as such! He was going to teach them a lesson. Malfoy got to his feet and swayed for a moment before regaining his balance. He approached the crowd and went to shove one of the smaller Hufflepuff students out of the way. Just as he reached to touch him, Malfoy's hand went straight through the first year and Malfoy fell flat on his face, his body going through the students without them even noticing, almost like he was a ghost.

"What the hell?", Malfoy yelled angrily.

Not a single person appeared to notice his voice anymore than they had noticed him falling through them all. One person even had the audacity to stand on him. Malfoy yelped before he realised that he couldn't feel them either. What on earth was going on? Was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead. Magical people could see and feel ghosts after all.

Malfoy rose to his feet and saw a group of people rushing towards the cluster of students. As they got closer he realised that they were the Hogwarts teachers - Dumbledore, Slughorn and a few other faces he didn't recognise.

"Out of the way, all of you", he heard Slughorn's distinctive voice, "Everyone is to return inside immediately whilst we sort this situation out!"

The elderly man at the front of the professors watched as very few of the students showed any interest in moving away. "If all of the professors except myself, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn would escort the students back to the castle?

Grumbling at missing what was sure to be the most interesting thing that had happened all year, the Hogwarts students moved away with their professors and began to head up to the castle. The few stragglers who kept looking over their shoulders found themselves at the receiving end of an icy glare from the Potions Master which sent them hurrying on their way.

"Now, Headmaster", Slughorn said, a tremor in his voice, "What has happened here?"

Malfoy turned to face Dumbledore and was surprised when it was the elder man next to him who answered her question.

"I am not sure, Horace", the old man replied, "I have never seen something like this before".

"If I may, Headmaster Dippet", Dumbledore said gravely, "Could I ennervate the child? See if she can tell us anything?"

Headmaster Dippet nodded and Professor Dumbledore took out his wand, "Ennervate", he said clearly, the spell shooting out from his wand to revive the young woman on the floor.

Hermione woke up, and saw the faces of Dumbledore, Slughorn and Dippet (whose face she recognised from McGonagall's office in the future). Horror filled her as she realised how far back in the past they must have travelled if Dumbledore wasn't even the Headmaster. Both he and Slughorn looked 50 years younger. Slughorn looked a young wizard, still recognisable but his hair, instead of being its usual light grey was a chestnut brown and there were no signs of the age lines that would, in the future, criss cross his face. He was skinnier than she remembered too. Dumbledore's beard and hair also showed no signs of grey, a light brown they were both shorter than they were when Hermione knew him. His beard reached the top of his chest and his hair the middle of his back. He had the same eccentric style as he had in the future. Hermione looked around her wildly, searching for Malfoy. She saw him sat down about 3 feet away from her, near the professors. Blood streaked his face from a deep gash in his cheek and his usually perfectly groomed hair was tussled and filthy. He looked over at Hermione and smirked.

"Well, Granger, this is a new one."

"Malfoy!", Hermione exclaimed, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" What happened to you?"

Malfoy was puzzled by her obvious concern for him - she hated him. Why should she care if he was hurt? "I'm fine Granger, although the fact that you appear to be talking to yourself looks to be worrying our future professors. I'd worry about yourself right now. Might be lugged off to a mental ward in St Mungos". Malfoy smirked, using his hatred of Hermione Granger to mask his fear and uneasiness about the situation.

"But... Malfoy-"

"May we ask how you got here, Miss -?" Dumbledore began, worry evident in his voice as he watched the distressed girl on the floor, her clothes caked in mud and her entire body bruised or gashed.

"-why can't they see you? They must be able to see you! I can see you!", Hermione became hysterical. She began to scream and attempted to pull herself over to Malfoy. Malfoy watched in horror as the tears cascaded down her face. She reached him, watched closely by the three professors, all of whom had drawn their wands in case the girl proved any danger to herself or them (when in distress a witch or wizard is capable of using devastating accidental magic). Hermione tried to grab onto Malfoy and found her hand went right through him. Malfoy didn't say a word as Hermione repeatedly tried to hold him, crying all the while as she did. Why was she so bothered about him? Didn't she realise how unstable she looked right now?

Hermione turned, agony ripping through her body as she moved her damaged muscles. Danger filled her voice as she asked, "What have you done to him?" All reasoning had left Hermione Granger momentarily - her injuries, her situation and her fatigue had temporarily removed her common sense. "What have you done to him?" she screamed.

Hermione drew her wand, anger radiating from her and her final sight was a flash of red light leaving Slughorn's wand as he stunned the girl before she cursed the Headmaster.

"Albus", said the Headmaster, his eyes wide with shock "Would you and Horace be so kind as to inform Poppy about the situation? Tell her everything but don't utter a word to any one else. The poor girl doesn't need any more attention that she will already get."

"Of course", replied Slughorn, a tremor in his voice "Shall we take the girl with us?"

"That may be for the best. Disillusion her as well. I shall hunt the area. She was speaking of a boy, perhaps he is here with her. I shall scour the grounds for him in case".

Headmaster Dippet briskly walked away leaving the transfiguration professor and his apprentice behind with the seemingly mad girl. Dumbledore cast the spell of disillusionment on her and proceeded to levitate her. Malfoy watched all this, interested. He couldn't fathom how Granger could see him but no one else could. As the two professors walked away in silence, carrying Hermione with them, Malfoy's wrist began to burn. The new bracelet was scorching his skin! Malfoy tried to remove it, staggering fowards as he did. As he neared the professors, the burning cooled. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the grass, determined to remove his new item of jewellery. As the professors continued away from him his wrist began to burn again, spots of white flashed in his vision as agonising pain swept through his whole arm. Without realising it, he once more staggered towards the professors and Hermione and once again the pain stopped. Horror filled him as he realised the truth, the further away from Granger he got, the more pain he was in. Malfoy groaned at the realisation. He was well and truly screwed.

A/N: I don't feel as though I managed to write this chapter very well. I think I hit a writer's block. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. It's rather likely I update this chapter again, but I thought I'd post it and see if I got any ideas from readers. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was angry. He was fuming. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove the bracelet from his wrist. The bracelet had appeared when he was time travelling - it was a thin band, barely noticeable and incredibly intricate, the chains interlocked and embedded in it were tiny jewels, all clear like diamonds. There were 12 jewels altogether. Malfoy attempted to pull them off, thinking that maybe they were the key to removing the jewellery, but they remained stuck in the chains.

As Malfoy was looking in frustration at his bracelet, Hermione Granger lay about 2 feet away from him. She was in the hospital wing, unconscious once more with curtains around her to protect her from prying eyes. After her explosion in the school grounds, Dumbledore and his assistant, Slughorn had brought her to the Matron to be seen to. To their surprise, the Matron had found nothing wrong with the girl and had prescribed her only with a sleeping draught that was beginning to wear off.

Hermione opened her eyes blearily. She sat up, her muscles screaming at her as she moved. She looked through a haze of sleep as she tried to recognise her surroundings. The hospital wing looked pretty similar to how it was in the future - or at least her bed and the curtains did as that's all Hermione could see. Memories hit her like a cannonball. Time travel. Malfoy. Dumbledore. Stunned. Hermione groaned. Malfoy heard the noise and walked straight through the curtains.

"MALFOY!", Hermione shrieked in surprise, "What -?"

"Granger", Malfoy interrupted, "I'm going to get straight to the point, no insults. Whilst you've been sleeping I've been trying to figure out this mess that you got us in-"

" _I_ got us in?", Hermione said incredulously.

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to be nice here. We are stuck here together and I'll be damned if the only person who can hear me ignores me or insults me so let's play nicely", Malfoy smirked at her shocked expression, "We've travelled back in time about 50 years. Dippet's headmaster. I didn't recognise any of the students which is annoying but even if I did they wouldn't be able to help us or believe us."

Hermione sighed, "Have you found _anything_ useful, Malfoy? Or did you just want to bring me depressing news?"

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy laughed. "You think that's the bad news, Granger? Oh I can show you something a lot lot worse than that. Look at your wrist."

Hermione rolled up her jumper and looked at her wrist to see that an intricate golden bracelet had appeared. It was very tight and she could see instantly that the only way to remove it would be to break it. She looked up at Malfoy, confused. He proceeded to show her his wrist where a near identical bracelet lay. The only differences were that his contained jewels and was silver in colour.

"Why are we wearing bracelets?", Hermione asked bemused.

"I don't know", Malfoy sighed, suddenly looking tired, "They have an interesting side effect though. Try not to scream now". Malfoy began to walk away from Hermione, as soon as he was 10 feet away his wrist began to burn. Malfoy bit his lip as he walked further away, spots of white light danced across his vision and he began to stumble. He couldn't take this anymore. He turned around and walked back towards Hermione who was watching him, looking angry.

"What exactly was that?", Hermione snapped at him.

"You didn't feel it?" Malfoy asked.

"Feel what? You better not be playing games with me Malfoy. I'm tired and I'm stuck in the past with _you_. The last thing I need is-"

"Playing games?", Malfoy said hotly, "Playing _games_? How dare you, you jumped up mudblood! You think this is fun for me? The only person who can hear me is a pathetic excuse for a human and every time I try and leave her presence a fucking stupid bracelet tries to burn my hand off! But of course, the Gryffindor princess doesn't feel anything does she? It's just me, as usual who has to suffer and this time I have to suffer in your fucking presence!"

Malfoy was breathing heavily, his usually pale face had turned red in his rage. He glared at Hermione, his eyes icy as he dared her to yell back at him. Hermione however, had calmed down and was processing what he had said.

"Only I can hear you? You can't leave my presence? Why can other people hear me? Why do I not burn? Assuming all that you say is true-"

"I'm not lying, bitch"

"- then we're definitely missing something here. I'm sorry for not believing you, Malfoy."

Malfoy started at her apology. "I- It's fine."

"Shall we try and work this out then?" Hermione risked sending him a small smile.

Malfoy ignored it and was just about to respond when the Matron walked in.

"Ah, you're awake I see", the matron said as she pulled open the curtains. She stepped through Malfoy and proceeded to study Hermione closely. "Let's see what I can do for you then".

The Matron was a portly woman, with auburn hair pulled into a tight bun and held in place by a hair net. She wore her uniform perfectly, there were no stains or creases anywhere. Her face was hard and she looked disapprovingly at Hermione, almost as though she was accusing her of wasting her time.

"You may refer to me as Matron and nothing else, girl", the Matron said to Hermione, as she began her examinations, "Be quiet now".

The Matron began to cast spells on Hermione. Hermione's head span as the spells flew over her. Red, blue, pink, yellow flashes enveloped her body. After 10 minutes of this the Matron cast a final spell which caused Hermione to vomit.

"Disgusting!" cried the Matron, "All over my clean floor, you wicked girl!"

Malfoy watched as Hermione attempted to apologise to the Matron. This woman's practise was unbelievable! Anyone would have a reaction to that amount of spells cast over them. Why was she treating Granger in this way? With horror, Malfoy realised he was defending Hermione and immediately decided that the Matron was doing everything correctly. It must be Granger's filthy blood that makes her react like that. It just can't accept magic, Malfoy tried to convince himself.

The Matron walked away and returned with a plate of dinner for Hermione to eat.

"What time is it?", Hermione asked the Matron meekly.

"Seven", the Matron replied before walking away from Hermione's bed, leaving the curtains wide open.

Hermione looked at the rest of the hospital wing. It was completely spotless. All the beds were in perfect alignment and were perfectly made. The Matron walked into her office, casting a sound cancelling spell on the door as she did so, and Hermione saw that the inside of her office was just as clean and organised.

"Well, at least she won't be able to hear us now", Hermione muttered, "I don't want any of this food, Malfoy and I haven't touched it. Would you like it? You must be starving."

"Aren't you hungry, Granger? You've been out for hours".

"Vomiting tends to take away a person's hunger", Hermione stated. "I think I'm going to try and sleep. You have it".

Malfoy reached over to grab the food and to his horror his hand sailed right through the sandwiches. No, this wasn't fair! He was starving! He tried to grab the beaker, he even tried to put his mouth to the food, but he ended up going right through it. The only thing Draco Malfoy could touch was the floor.

"Well, Granger", Malfoy said trying to regain his composure as Hermione stared at him in horror, "I suggest you put that big brain of yours to work before I starve to death".

As the two of them looked at each other, neither of them noticed one of the jewels drop off of Malfoy's bracelet and hit the floor before disintegrating into nothing.

A/N: I realised that McGonagall would still be attending Hogwarts in this time, so she's been replaced by Slughorn! Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was midnight in the forbidden forest. The trees were swaying in the wind causing an eerie moan to sound throughout the grounds. Through the canopy of leaves the stars glistened brightly and the crescent moon gave enough light for the group of students to be able to see without casting magic and alerting others to their presence. The students had been gathering here for a few months now, without the teachers knowledge. They stood, silently, waiting for their leader to appear. The leaves rustled and the students stood, alert as Abraxas Malfoy, a 7th year, joined them.

Abraxas stood still for a moment, surveying the younger students before him before speaking, "Our Master is still not able to bypass the new wards and has such appointed me to be his deputy until he is able to defeat the magic surrounding Hogwarts. I bring a letter to prove this", he said silkily, before removing a letter from his robes. He passed the letter to the figure on his immediate left and waited until all had read it before inquiring, "Any problems with that?"

When no one responded, Abraxas' lips turned upwards in what looked like a painful grimace but was meant to be a smile. He took the letter back and returned it into his Slytherin robes. "Well", he said quietly, "Have we any news for our Master?"

A young boy, the youngest of the group raised his hand tentatively.

"Yes?" asked Malfoy.

"There's t-the girl t-that appeared", the 2nd year stammered.

"What girl?", asked Abraxas.

"How can you have missed that bit of news, Abraxas?", asked a burly 6th year.

"Quiet Rodolphus!", said Abraxas, "As you all know, I spend most of my time outside the school grounds talking to our Master, which is why I ask you for information. It is well known that only students and teachers can use the secret passages without detection, hence why I must leave so he is well informed all the time".

Chastised, Rodolphus fell silent.

"Well, boy?", Abraxas looked straight at the first year. The young Ravenclaw trembled under the unyielding gaze.

"Yesterday, a m-mad girl appeared. Sh-she just appeared on the g-ground out of nowhere! But she wasn't wearing uniform a-and she wasn't recognised by an-any of the teachers. If she can appear on the g-grounds, why can't our Master?"

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord's ability?", Abraxas asked, his voice dangerously quiet as he lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the offender's chest.

"No sir!", the boy squeaked, "Never sir! I just meant, that, maybe um, maybe she has m-magic that could help our Master with h-his problem!"

"I see", said Abraxas, lowering his wand. "I feel as though we should speak with this girl, or perhaps, see if we can bring her to our Master. Any other news of importance?" Abraxas looked around at the rest of the group before shaking his head, "Very disappointing. I shall be sure to inform the Dark Lord of the lack of news that you brought tonight. In the meantime, keep an eye on this witch for me and find out all that you can about her."

Abraxas turned away from the group before effectively disappearing into the shadows. The group of future Death Eaters dispersed and returned back to the castle, making sure not to be seen by anyone, lest someone report their dangerous activities to the Headmaster.

Malfoy was stood in an empty room, with plain walls and no doors, no furniture and no windows. How had he got here? And more importantly, how could he get out? No sooner had he thought this then the walls began to get closer. They were going to crush him! The scraping sounds grew louder as the walls got closer to him. He was going to die here. Suddenly, when they were barely an inch away from his on either side and he was beginning to hyperventilate the walls stopped moving. As Malfoy began to relax, a loud voice spoke to him, "You made a mistake coming here. You won't make it back alive. You have 11 days left here, before you fade away into nothing, little boy". The voice was inside his head! What was going on? The walls began to move again, press against his body and crush him.

Malfoy woke up, gasping. He blinked a couple of times, shaking his head as he tried to clear his head of the nightmare. All he could remember was a voice informing him he had 11 days. 11 days to what? What did that mean? Perhaps Granger would know.

"Granger", Malfoy hissed. When he got no response from the witch he stood up and walked through the now closed curtain to get closer. "Granger!", he hissed more insistently and attempted to shake her, forgetting that he was unable to touch.

Hermione stirred at his voice and slowly woke up, "Malfoy?", she questioned groggily, "What time is it?"

"I don't know", he muttered, "It's still dark".

"Why did you wake me up?", Hermione asked, exasperated as she turned to face him.

"I-", Malfoy faltered. Why should he tell Granger about his nightmare? She'd just laugh at him and the last thing he needed was to show her any form of weakness.

"Can't sleep?", Hermione questioned.

"Yeah", Malfoy agreed, "I was wondering if you'd thought of anything that could help us out of this predicament".

"No", Hermione sighed, "Nothing yet. I was hoping I'd be able to use the library, see if anyone has had this problem before, though I doubt it".

"Reassuring", Malfoy deadpanned.

"Well, I'd like to see you-"

"Shhh!", Malfoy said suddenly, "There's someone coming".

The two teenagers stopped their conversation and listened. Someone was opening the hospital wing door very quietly, as though not to alert anyone to their presence. Whoever it was was heading over towards Hermione's bed. Hermione shrank under the covers and Malfoy subconsciously put himself between her and the intruder. The curtains opened and a voice rang out.

"Excuse me? My name's Rabastan. I was wondering if maybe you'd like some grapes or just some company?"

Malfoy watched in horror as Hermione smiled at the future Death Eater, unaware of who he was or who he would become.

A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it! Figured I'd get this one out a bit earlier than planned and it is 100% thanks to Bibiche.d who very kindly wrote me my first review! Thanks very much to all of you who are reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rabastan Lestrange looked at the young witch lying on the bed in the hospital wing. She didn't seem crazy as she looked up at him studiously. Perhaps Abraxas was right. Perhaps she would be very helpful to the Dark Lord.

Hermione watched the young Slytherin, wondering what he was doing. He was short and had a slim build. His brown hair fell into his piercing green eyes as he watched her back. Next to Hermione, Malfoy stood, in front of Rabastan. He had to warn her! She hadn't recognised him!

"Hermione", Malfoy hissed, "Do you know who that is? Do you recognise the name?"

Hermione shook her head slightly, making it look as though she was shaking her hair out of her eyes so Rabastan didn't think anything of it.

"That's Rabastan Lestrange. Future Death Eater! Tortured Frank-"

"and Alice Longbottom", Hermione muttered, finishing Malfoy's sentence and speaking aloud for the first time since Rabastan had entered the room.

"Excuse me?", Rabastan asked, puzzled.

"I-", Hermione faltered. What was she supposed to do? Next to her bed stood a future Death Eater. Was he already a Death Eater? No, he couldn't be. He only looked as though he was in 3rd year. Surely Voldemort wouldn't want a 3rd year.

Rabastan sneered at the girl, "So you _are_ mad then?", he smirked, trying to get a rise out of the witch. "You have no idea how you came here do you? "

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Have you come here just to insult me?"

As she spoke, Hermione lifted her arm to brush her hair out of her eyes. Her sleeve rolled down and exposed her forearm to Rabastan's unforgiving gaze. The "Mudblood" scar, which Hermione refused to cover up out of pride, was clearly visible as the early morning rays of sun began to light up the hospital wing. Rabastan recoiled as he noticed the scar.

"You're a mudblood?", he spat at her.

Hermione looked shocked as the young boy's anger spread across his face.

"I can't believe it, he said, sounding eerily like a younger Malfoy as he spoke, "I spoke willingly to a mudblood. Mother would murder me if she knew. What exactly are you doing here and how did you access the castle?"

"I-"

"Forget it", he said shortly, "A worthless mudblood would never be able to help my Master. I'm wasting my time", and with that the Slytherin turned abruptly and strode out of the hospital wing without a second glance.

"He was pleasant", Malfoy said dryly after the door had closed behind Rabastan.

"What was he doing here?", Hermione questioned, worriedly.

"Well", Malfoy said slowly, "My guess would be that he came here to speak to you".

"Really, Malfoy?", the witch snapped, "I hadn't worked that one out funnily enough!"

"Granger, calm down", Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, "You worry too much. What exactly do you expect a second, maybe third, year student to be able to do to you?"

Although his words clearly reassured Hermione, as shown by her relaxed posture, Malfoy regretted saying them almost instantly. Being raised in a pro-pureblood household he knew exactly the things that Rabastan could be capable of. After all, his father had taught him how to conjure a poisonous snake at the end of his first year (a feat which had earned him no end of detentions after he had performed the spell in front of half the school), the imperius at the end of his second year and he had nearly mastered the cruciatus curse on his second house elf - Tibby - at Christmas third year. And, although he couldn't be sure, he had a strong feeling that the Lestrange's would have taught their son a lot more than Lucius Malfoy had taught his.

Just as Malfoy was about to voice his concerns to Hermione, the Matron entered the room from her office where she had been sleeping. She walked over to Hermione's bed and entered through the curtains.

"I see you're awake", said the Matron curtly to Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am", said Hermione nervously. She wasn't sure why, but the stout woman scared her, with her cold, hard eyes and her thin mouth looking constantly disapproving.

"Jewellery?", the Matron questioned looking at the bracelet on Hermione's left wrist, "Jewellery can interfere with magical healing, girl. I insist you remove it at once".

"You won't be able to", Malfoy warned, "Make up an excuse"

"I-I can't" Hermione stammered.

"Since when has jewellery interfered with healing?", Malfoy questioned, "If that was the case she'd have removed it the first time she cast spells. I bet the idiot just wants to steal it".

"I insist", the Matron said at the same time as Malfoy, her eyes flashing as Hermione began to shy away from her.

"It didn't affect anything before!", cried Hermione, "It's nothing special, it's muggle!"

The Matron glared at Hermione, before walking over to the potions cabinet where she pulled out a bottle to give Hermione to drink.

"Drink", the Matron instructed.

Hermione took the bottle reluctantly and downed the purple liquid. As the potion began to take effect, Hermione's eyes closed and she went to sleep.

"What?", Malfoy said incredulously, "She doesn't need to sleep! She needs your help! You can't just put people to sleep you stupid bitch!"

The Matron smiled down at Hermione, her cruel eyes lighting up as she eyed the bracelet. "Muggle bracelet or not, this thing is real gold", she reached down to grab Hermione's wrist. As she did so, the bracelet began to burn and the Matron screamed as her hand touched it. She couldn't let go. It was burning her hand! After what seemed like hours, the Matron finally managed to let go of the bracelet which instantly cooled. The Matron looked at her hand in horror. The pale skin had peeled away and had blistered, leaving dark red patches which festered when touched. The Matron left the room hurriedly, wiping her eyes furiously and failing to notice that the bracelet hadn't burned Hermione's skin at all and hadn't even left a mark on the girl.

Malfoy watched the Matron leave, a smirk on his lips. Served the bint right, treating Granger like that and attempting to steal from her. How dare she? Malfoy paused in his thoughts. He couldn't be. He couldn't be defending Granger! Again! Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he realised exactly what was happening. The time travel was making him soft. Yes he needed to be nice to Granger. That's why he was defending her. He was just acting. Malfoy refused to let himself consider the possibility that, when left alone with Granger and they were being cordial, he didn't have a problem with her at all.

A/N: Hi! Thanks ever so much for reading. seems to be glitching and it won't show any views so I hope people are still reading this! Fingers crossed they'll fix it soon. Any constructive criticisms or questions about the story will be gratefully received :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was cold. It was never warm in the dungeons; the stone walls seemed to suck any warmth from the air around. Rabastan didn't normally mind the cold, but it was more noticeable in summer, when you had just been outside in the sun. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it further over his body. Rabastan reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room and paused before uttering the password with a sneer, "Flobberworm".

The blank wall he stood in front of suddenly disappeared, showing a narrow corridor that looked even less friendly than the ones he had walked down. Silently, Rabastan walked down this corridor to the common room.

Unlike the dungeon passages, the Slytherin common room was filled with warmth. A fire roared every day, regardless of the season, keeping the room toasty for the occupants. Green plush sofas were scattered around the room, with tables nearby to allow students to complete their homework there. Either side of the fire, two staircases led down to the dormitories. Rabastan took the left staircase, passing by his fellow students without a word. He walked down to the end of the corridor and knocked twice on the wooden door on his right. Without a sound, it swung open to reveal a spotless room with 6 beds, but currently only one occupant.

Abraxas Malfoy stood up and nodded once at Rabastan and beckoned him into the room. As soon as Rabastan had entered, Abraxas pointed his wand at the door and silently cast a locking spell followed by a sound cancelling spell. He looked at Rabastan and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, Abraxas sighed before speaking, "You wished to see me, Lestrange?"

"I-", Rabastan faltered. "I have information about the girl."

"Indeed", Abraxas sounded bored as he looked him over. "What information might this be?"

"I know her blood status", Rabastan said quickly, sensing Abraxas' disinterest.

Abraxas sat back down on his bed and regarded Rabastan with interest. "Indeed", he repeated.

"She's a mudblood"

"Really?", Abraxas' voice remained calm but his face twisted into a look of superiority. "And how do you know this?"

"She has a scar"

"A scar."

"It says mudblood and it isn't covered up. I would assume the bitch is _proud._ As if she could ever be equal to one of us, with blood purer than-"

"Enough Lestrange", Abraxas commanded. "You may leave now."

"But-"

"Now."

Abraxas undid the locking spell on the dormitory door and Rabastan turned and left without another word.

"-and I really do think, Malfoy, that if we could just get to the library we would at least have a chance of figuring out what's happened. You never know, this could have happened to someone before and perhaps they-"

"Granger", Malfoy interrupted, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "You need to breathe."

"Mal-"

"Answer me this, Granger", Malfoy said calmly. "How would we get to the library?"

"Well, if no one can see you , couldn't you go?"

"And how would I manage that without you having to come with me?" Malfoy shook his arm at Hermione, the bracelet glistening in the light.

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, looking upset. Malfoy, feeling bad for bringing her bad news (Why should he feel bad? This was Granger!) decided to change the subject. "Why did you have a time turner anyway?"

"For work", Hermione replied shortly.

"Work?", Malfoy questioned her.

"I can't discuss my job with you, Malfoy, it's classified."

Malfoy laughed gently. "Who exactly am I going to tell, Granger? No one else can hear me..."

Hermione sighed again and looked down at her bed but didn't respond.

"Why didn't you return to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy sharply and was silent for a moment. Malfoy was just about to speak again when she began to answer him in a quiet voice. "I couldn't go back there. I lost so many friends. So many good people died and I survived. Madam Pomfrey told me I had survivor's guilt and I think she might be right. Everytime I think about Hogwarts and the war, it hurts me so much."

Malfoy listened silently as Hermione began to pour her heart out. He couldn't believe she was telling him all this, after everything he'd done. He'd been in the opposite side of the war and everything. The main thing that shocked him was that he felt sorry for Granger. He'd never once taken her feelings into account, always assuming they were inferior to his, but she was the only person he knew who admitted to feeling the same as him - guilty for surviving.

"And then there's Harry and Ron. Neither of them went back and it wouldn't be right going without them. Ginny's wonderful but- I don't know. It wouldn't be right." A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She did nothing to stop it and carried on talking, almost as if she was speaking to herself rather than Malfoy. " I saw that statue when I arrived and I felt my heart break again. How could anyone walk among those grounds without being constantly reminded of the wonderful people who fought and died there? It would drive me mad. Since I survived I decided that I would do my best to improve society and Hogwarts wouldn't have been able to help me. It probably would have hindered me when I was needed."

When Hermione paused to take a long breath, Malfoy chose to ask a question he thought she needed to think about, "Have you ever actually spoken to anyone about this, Granger?"

Hermione started, she had forgotten Malfoy was there. She thought for a moment and gave a small laugh. "How is it that, despite us never exchanging anything but insults, you know me so well?"

Malfoy smiled at her and moved to sit on the bed.

"Why can you sit on my bed?", wondered Hermione out loud.

"Who knows", Malfoy said. "None of this makes any sense."

Hermione nodded in agreement before falling silent.

As Hermione lay, her mind whirring, Malfoy was conflicted. He couldn't help but realise that Granger wasn't that bad. She was clearly in a lot of pain and, he swallowed, she wasn't really any different to him. Had everything his father had taught him been wrong? When he wasn't taunting her, Granger was nothing but pleasant. His father had been wrong about following the Dark Lord. Could it be possible he was wrong about this too?

The door to the Hospital Wing opened, revealing Professors Dumbledore and Dippet. They quickly walked to Hermione's bed and Dippet spoke, "Excuse me, Miss, are you decent?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock. She shot a panicked look at Malfoy who shrugged his shoulders. "Remember not to talk to me, Granger", he warned.

"Yes", Hermione said, her voice shaky in reply to both Malfoy and Dippet.

The curtains around Hermione's bed opened. Dippet smiled down at the young witch, whilst Dumbledore looked stern.

"We need to discuss who you are and how you got here, Miss-?", the Headmaster said.

"Granger."

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, conflicted about what she should say. Should she tell them the truth? It could be dangerous if they knew.

"Tell them you lost your memory and don't know anything but your name." Malfoy suggested.

Hermione paused to think about it before deciding that it was a better idea than admitting the truth.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, sir, Hermione said meekly. "I can't remember anything except my name and what happened since I got here."

Dumbledore frowned down at her, but Dippet appeared to relax. "I see, Miss Granger. That is incredibly tragic. We shall do our best to help you, of course."

Dumbledore looked at the Headmaster, "Headmaster!", he exclaimed. "We have no information about this girl, she could be anyone."

"Albus", reprimanded the Headmaster. "She is the age of a student, which, by law, puts her under the protection of Hogwarts until the summer. We will look after her."

"I see, Headmaster", replied Dumbledore reluctantly.

"Miss Granger", Dippet looked over towards Hermione. "You may not leave the castle grounds but you may explore them and the castle at your leisure. You may go to the Great Hall for dinner but you must return to the Hospital Wing every evening. The Matron has been informed and will be here in the evening for when you return."

"What?", exploded Malfoy. "She's not a prisoner here! What's going on? Any why is _Dumbledore_ of all people not trusting you? Granger, this is ridiculous!"

"Thank you", said Hermione. Desperate to keep up her ruse she asked, "Where am I and how will I find my way around this place?"

"You are at Hogwarts", Dumbledore responded. He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared. "Here is a simple map of the place. If you get lost ask the portraits or the ghosts and most of them will direct you to where you wish to go."

Dippet smiled at Hermione before he and Dumbledore turned to leave the Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and grinned. "Fancy coming with me to the library?"

A/N: Phew! That chapter took forever! I still haven't decided how this story should end? Should they go back to their original time or not? As you can see, Malfoy is slowly warming up to Hermione but things are about to get dark. Hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you for doing so. I'll try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Warning! Describes a mild scene of self harm! The scene will be between asterisks* if you wish to skip past it

As Abraxas Malfoy walked towards the Forbidden Forest, the sun shone brightly overhead. Although he walked under a disillusionment charm, Abraxas was careful not to make a sound as he walked through the groups of students enjoying the summer sun as they studied for their exams. The closer he got to the forest, the angrier Abraxas felt. The bad news he was bringing his Lord could result in punishment and that made him feel furious.

Despite the suns best efforts, the Forbidden Forest was dark and cold as Abraxas entered. The thick canopy of the forest blocked most of the light and it was nearly as dark as it was during the night time. The gnarled braches formed many obstacles for Abraxas to pass, but with a quick wave of his wand, he forced them out of the way. A Malfoy wasn't going to get dirty scrambling over the roots of trees after all.

Soon he reached a small clearing in the forest and pulled out a mirror from inside his robes and placed it on the ground. Withdrawing his wand he began to cast protective enchantments and repelling charms to repel any creatures of the forest approaching him. Before he could finish the repellent charms, however, a unicorn wandered into the clearing, confused as to the unusual noise near it's home. Without pausing, Abraxas pointed his wand at the majestic creature and uttered the words "Avada Kedavra" before turning away. The green light shot from his wand towards the unicorn and illuminated the white beast in emerald before it dropped down dead onto the forest floor with a thud, the life gone from it's eyes. Abraxas showed no hint of remorse as he continued with the repellent charms. He ignored the dead unicorn lying less than 5 metres away from him and seemed not to care about the grievous crime he had just committed .

*Once Abraxas had finished shielding himself away from any prying eyes or animals he picked up the mirror and smashed it with another spell. Vanishing all of the pieces aside from a long shard of glass, he paused for a moment, shuddering. Abraxas rolled up his sleeve and held the long sharp shard in his left hand. He placed it onto his forearm and pressed the blade into his fair skin. Blood began to trickle down his arm, dripping crimson onto the ground. The young wizard winced in pain slightly before internally reprimanding himself for showing weakness. As the blood streamed down his right arm, Abraxas began to chant, " _Sanguine circumdabor pelle mea . Afferte mihi Dominus_ _._ _Sanguine circumdabor pelle mea . Afferte mihi Dominus_ _._ _Sanguine circumdabor pelle mea . Afferte mihi Dominus_."*

(A/N: If you skipped the previous paragraph, Abraxas is using blood magic to cast a spell. The spell used translates to "Blood of my skin. Bring me my Lord.")

From the p0ool of blood on the ground, rose a ghostly figure of a man wearing dark robes that appeared to melt into the darkness of the forest. The man was pale, but handsome. His jet black hair was groomed back perfectly and his dark eyes showed no emotion as he regarded the teenager before him.

He cocked an eyebrow before speaking in a mellow voice, "And why are you still pouring blood, Malfoy? It is... unseemly."

Abraxas blinked a moment before raising his wand and performing a healing spell on his arm. He looked up at his Lord, who appeared to be floating above the puddle and said, "I bring news for you, my Lord."

"I gathered", said the Dark Lord. "I take it this information is so important that it couldn't wait for our weekly meeting?"

Abraxas quailed under the angry gaze of his master. "My Lord, it concerns the girl I spoke to you about when I last summoned you."

"Ah yes", Voldemort replied, his mouth twisting into a smile, lighting up the features on his handsome face. "I suppose that might be worthy of my time. Speak quickly then, Malfoy. I am a very busy person."

"She's a mudblood."

"What?", hissed Voldemort, "Are you suggesting that a filthy mudblood is better than _me_? That someone with no magical parents can enter the grounds when _I_ can't? If I find out this is a trick, Malfoy, you shall be punished."

Abraxas flinched slightly at the threat from his master before lowering his head complacently. "I assure you this is no trick, my Lord. I have no reason to doubt my source."

Voldemort regarded Abraxas for a full minute before nodding slowly. "I know what needs to me done, Malfoy." The Dark Lord smiled, fully showing off the handsomeness of his face before the dark magic completely corrupted it. "I need you to perform a very important task."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You must get hold of this _mudblood_ for me so I can interrogate her. Bring her to me by sundown on Friday."

"My Lord!", protested Abraxas. "That's only three nights away!"

"I expect her by Friday", repeated Voldemort.

"Yes master."

"Good. Any other news worthy of my time?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then I shall see you in the house on Friday with the girl else there will be a severe punishment for you."

Without another word, the Dark Lord vanished along with the pool of blood and Abraxas was left panting in the forest, alone, exhausted by the blood magic he had just performed.

Hermione was walking briskly to the library, ecstatic that she was finally able to leave the imprisonment of the hospital wing for a short while.

"Granger!", Malfoy complained half heartedly. "Will you slow down? I have to keep up with you you know!"

Hermione let out a laugh and slowed down. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm just so happy!"

Malfoy smirked at her. "Really? Could have fooled me".

She gave him a warm smile and they walked to library in reasonably companionable silence.

The library itself was little different from the future library Hermione and Malfoy were used to. The same comfortable chairs were placed around the same table (everything looked slightly newer at this time) and the shelves of books were as organised as they would be in the 1990s. Hermione's smile broadened as she walked into her favourite place in the school. She glanced around the library, familiarising herself and was surprised to see that, despite there being a desk, there was no librarian. As she looked around for Madam Pince's predecessor, she noticed a vast amount of students in the library.

"It must be exam time", Malfoy said in response to Hermione's confused expression.

"Of course!", Hermione said, speaking loudly enough so that a few of the students around her gave her weird looks.

"You stand out enough in the plain black robes Dippet gave you without appearing to talk to yourself as well, Granger"

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Excuse me" said a small voice behind her. "You look a bit lost. Can I help you?"

Hermione turned round to see a small Ravenclaw boy stood behind her.

"Yes", replied Hermione. "Could you tell me where the librarian is?"

"There isn't currently a librarian, so Dippet cast spells to check out the books for us. You can take out any books you want aside from the ones in the restricted section which you need a pass for."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Nice meeting you, Hermione Granger", the small boy said with a smile.

"What's your name?", Hermione replied, but the Ravenclaw had already began walking away and didn't reply.

Malfoy, who had stayed silently whilst Hermione was talking watched the small boy with interest. "I bet the books we need are in the restricted section", he said. "And, considering you aren't currently a student, I think you'll find that we could enter without a problem."

Hermione grinned at Malfoy's brilliance and walked over towards the restricted section. Seeing no one looking at her, she entered and began looking through the dark tomes on the shelves. Neither she nor Malfoy noticed the small Ravenclaw boy watching them as they entered.

As they browsed, Malfoy began to get frustrated at the amount he had to depend on Hermione. He couldn't help carry the books! He was getting fed up or being useless and a burden to Granger! When Hermione set some of the books she has selected on the table, Malfoy decided to attempt to read some of them. She opened the first page for him and he began to read "A time traveller's guide to the future" but before long he needed her to return from her browsing to turn the pages for him. Furious, Malfoy stalked off before the bracelet began to burn once more and he grouchily returned to Hermione's side.

Hermione, noticing Malfoy's mood, decided it was time for them to leave the library. She picked up as many of the books as she could carry past the librarian's desk (not being a student she didn't need to check them out) and out of the library. As they walked out of the library, neither of them noticed the Ravenclaw boy watching them and leaving the library after them to inform Abraxas of what he had seen.

"Malfoy", began Hermione softly.

"Don't Granger", Malfoy said, tersely.

"I-"

"No", Malfoy said. "I don't want to snap at you, Granger. Just leave me be for a while to calm down before I get even angrier and say something stupid to you."

Hermione didn't reply to Malfoy but her mind whirred as they walked back towards the hospital wing. He didn't want to snap at her? Malfoy delighted in insulting her and being cruel. Why would he not want to snap at her? She thought of how they were acting earlier before they entered the library. He had made her _laugh_. It almost seemed as though- no. Her and Malfoy would never be anything more than enemies. Let alone friends. Hermione decided to stop thinking about Malfoy's odd behaviour and instead put her incredibly clever brain to the predicament that both she and Malfoy were in together, friends or not.

A/N: Ta da! Chapter 9 complete! Quite a few more chapters to go I think. This story is only just beginning. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you! Did you like it? Was it rubbish? And if you have any questions too, I'll be more than happy to answer them unless they give something incredibly important away!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rabastan Lestrange walked out of his detention as quickly as he could. With a simple "scourgify" he removed all of the dirt from his robes that had accumulated thanks to three hours of re-potting plants in the greenhouse. Instead of going to the castle, as was expected after a detention, Rabastan walked straight towards the forbidden forest. A nearly full moon loomed over head and Rabastan could hear the calls of many different creatures in the forest. Trying to cover his fear, in case any of his fellow members were watching, Rabastan bowed his head as he walked, speeding up ever so slightly.

Walking through the forest, he soon joined a group of fellow students and took his place in the crowd. He raised his head to look directly at their leader - Abraxas. Surprisingly, Abraxas did not comment on his lateness to the meeting and merely began to talk to them all.

"There is a mission", he stated. "The Dark Lord has a very important mission for us."

Looking closely, the amount of strain of Abraxas' face was obvious, despite the facade of calm on his face. Rabastan was concerned about what this talk could possibly involved as he had never seen Abraxas so out of character like this. He remained silent as excited murmurs spread through the group.

"Quiet", Abraxas said softly and at once every body stopped talking and watched him, the eagerness glinting in their eyes. "We have a long night ahead of us. We need to get started and you all need to listen to me. The Dark Lord will not take kindly to failure". Abraxas paused for a moment and looked around before saying "And nor will I".

Rabastan shuddered at the thought of Abraxas displeased. He had seen the wizard punish a few members of the group for giving false information and he knew he didn't want to be cursed by him, never mind by their powerful master.

"And what mission do we have to complete, Abraxas?", asked Rodolphus.

Abaxas smirked, his usual look of superiority returning to his face as he puffed out his chest slightly. "Upon my last meeting with our master I gave him vital information concerning the mudblood bitch who appeared here 2 or so days ago. He has decided that he wishes to _interrogate_ the girl herself and find out how she got here". Abraxas paused for effect as a few members of the group began to understand what was being asked of them.

"But, sir!", said the young Ravenclaw. "You can't ask us to-"

Abraxas turned towards the boy and said, with malice in his eyes, "Crucio".

The young boy screamed as he writhed in pain. The rest of the students stepped back; a few averted their eyes but most watched fascinated as the boy's body began to stretch to breaking point. His eyes shot open as his bones began to contort and attempt to push their way out of the skin. His blood boiled and each heart beat felt as though someone punching his chest. His legs began to bend backwards and his spine began to curve the wrong way. He bit his tongue in an attempt to stop the scream. He knew the more weakness he showed, the longer this would continue. As the boy began to lose consciousness, Abraxas lazily lifted his arm to release the spell. The young wizard collapsed onto the floor, coughing, panting and spitting out blood as his nerves screamed at him.

"Did you want something, Diggory?", Abraxas asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"N-no sir", stammered Diggory, his body shaking as blood dribbled down his chin.

"Then get up and stand straight", Abraxas turned away from the young Ravenclaw and paid him no more attention.

Diggory rose to his feet (no one offered to help him stand or cast a spell to alleviate the pain) and staggered slightly. He stood up tall, with tears in his eyes and remained silent.

"Good", said Abraxas. "Diggory here has just demonstrated what you can expect to happen if we fail in our mission, except that, in this instance, I was kind enough to let him live. I'm not sure I will be that kind again. Do I make myself clear?"

Abraxas' question was met with many nods and murmured "Yes sir"s.

"I thought I would. You are wondering, I assume, what our exact mission is. Unless one of you is keeping some very important information from me, there is no way that we know of to summon our master here to the castle. Am I correct?"

Once again, the group, including Diggory, nodded. They all watched Abraxas intently as he continued in his explanation.

"Our mission then, to put it simply, is to kidnap the girl and take her to our master. And we need to do it tonight."

Draco Malfoy sat on the floor of the hospital wing in the early hours of the morning looking at the silver bracelet that encased his wrist. Another of the jewels had gone, leaving only 10. He twirled the bracelet around, looking carefully at all the others and all of them seemed fastened securely. Why were they disappearing? He'd woken up after another nightmare. This time he was in the forbidden forest, watching Hermione being attacked by wolves. Every time he had tried to approach, to help her from this agony, to stop her terrible screams, he had been stopped by the bracelet and had been forced to relive the terrible screams he had heard in his own home, this time watching flesh be ripped from her body in massive chunks.

Malfoy knew this bracelet was the key. But why? And why was he suddenly having nightmares? He didn't dream. Malfoy's didn't dream. Shaking his head, he looked over at Hermione who was laying fast asleep on her bed, surrounded by books.

As Malfoy stood up, the Matron bustled into the room, carrying bed sheets. She walked over to Hermione's bed and angrily shook her. "Wake up, girl!".

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and started at seeing the Matron so close to her face. "Wha-?"

"Since you have to stay here and aren't a patient, you have jobs to do. Make all these beds immediately for me!"

Hermione, still blinking sleep out of her eyes, didn't protest as the Matron walked back in to her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Morning, Granger", said Malfoy.

"Morning, Malfoy".

"You going to make the beds? You don't have to. Stupid bitch making you do her chores."

Hermione felt a slight flutter in her stomach as she realised that Malfoy was defending her. He seemed to be really changing. She smiled at him and responded, "Yes, I will. It's not worth all the fuss it would cause if I didn't. I'll just use magic".

Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand and froze in horror when she realised it wasn't there. "My wand!".

Malfoy looked at her confused. Frantic, Hermione began to look all around the hospital wing for it. She looked through the chest of drawers next to her bed, under the bed sheets and on every available surface. She let out a small sob as she realised the truth - her wand was where she belonged. At home. In the future.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Malfoy approached Hermione. "We can get you your wand back when we return, Granger. Or if not, I'll buy you one". Malfoy wasn't used to girls like Hermione. He was used to girls who expected him to buy them things, constantly and was therefore incredibly surprised when Hermione began to sob even harder mumbling incoherently, "So nice-" "-thanks-" "-new wand-" "-you would-"

In an attempt to distract her, Malfoy began to explain what was happening to his bracelet. "The jewels are disappearing. I don't know what it means, Granger. It must be linked. Why are there jewels on mine and not yours?"

As he finished talking, his stomach gave a loud rumble. He looked at Hermione sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry. Not eaten for a while".

Hermione, feeling sorry for him, decided to ignore his stomach and obvious discomfort, knowing he wouldn't want her pity. "I don' know why the *sniff* bracelet has jewels. Perhaps it's something to do with the link. Maybe it's why you feel pain and I don't. Or-"

As Malfoy had hoped, Hermione was distracted by the thought of a puzzle and he tuned out as she began to contemplate all the different possibilities of the jewels.

Whilst she was rambling, the hospital wing doors swung open with a loud bang. Hermione stopped talking and both she and Malfoy turned to see a group of students walk through into the wing.

The Matron burst out of her office, obviously having heard the noise. She glared angrily at the group of students. "Shouldn't you all be in lesson? What are you doing here? Leave at once!".

One of the girls in the group raised her wand and cast a silent stunning spell at the Matron. Malfoy gulped as she hit the ground face first with an audible thud and a sharp crack as her nose broke. He stood in front of Hermione as the 8 student began to walk to them.

The girl laughed as she realised that she had probably broken the Matron's nose.

"Rabastan", breathed Hermione as she recognised one of the boys at the back of the group.

Hearing her, Rabastan nodded in mock greeting. "Mudblood", he said cordially.

"What are you doing-?"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Rodolphus sent a stunner at her. It went straight through Malfoy and hit Hermione before she could even attempt to reach for the wand that wasn't there. Everything went black and the last thing Hermione heard before she slipped into the realms of unconsciousness was Malfoy screaming her name.

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! There we have it. Chapter 10! Hope you all enjoyed and thank you very much to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and especially those who reviewed this story. It means so much to me! I have just started uni, so updates may take longer now as I have a pretty intensive course. I shall try my best to update as much as possible. Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione's body hit the floor with a thud. Malfoy watched in horror as she fell, unable to stop her hitting the ground. He screamed at the group of assailants but they couldn't hear him. He charged at them, all rational thoughts leaving his head as he ran, desperate to hurt the people who had attacked Hermione. He ran straight through them before his wrist began to burn and he stopped and retreated back to where Hermione Granger lay on the ground.

Rabastan walked over to the Matron from the back of the group. He turned over her plump body in disgust. After quickly evaluating the damage, he pointed his wand at the woman. "Obliviate". A white mist travelled from his wand and enveloped the Matron. "There", Rabastan said dully. "She won't remember a thing."

Abraxas walked into the hospital wing through the open doors. Seeing Hermione and the Matron on the ground he smiled, his brilliant blue eyes glinting. "Well done", he said simply. "We haven't got very long before people will be coming. We must leave quickly." And with that Abraxas turned sharply and headed out of the room.

The rest of the group followed Abraxas, whilst levitating Hermione in front of them. Malfoy was forced to come along with them. He tried to attempt non-wanded magic, non verbal magic and tried to hurt their captors but nothing worked. He unashamedly wept as Hermione was levitated along, her head banging against the ceiling as a few of the group decided to have some fun. The future death eaters went though some passages Malfoy didn't recognise. Soon, they were at one of the lesser used exits to the ground and they hadn't walked past a single classroom. There was no chance of them being caught, Malfoy realised as he despaired. Abraxas silently cast a spell and the door creaked open. Each member of the group dissilusioned themselves (and Hermione) before leaving.

Malfoy, with tears running down his cheeks, had to follow an invisible group through the school grounds. For the first time he was grateful for his link to Hermione, it meant he couldn't lose them. His heart leaped into his mouth when he realised where they were going. The Forbidden Forest. Thoughts of his first year entered his head, being terrified when that- that thing attacked him and Potter. Running away and falling over onto the ground, dodging spiders and various other creatures in his panic. Seeing what he thought might be a centaur charging towards him. Crying out in fear as the beast leaped over him towards where he had abandoned Potter. Needless to say, he hated the Forbidden Forest. Deep down though, Malfoy knew that even if he didn't have to follow Hermione in there, he still would. No one deserved to be left unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. That's what Malfoy hoping that plan was anyway. Although he wasn't sure, he had a feeling it was going to be a lot worse than that.

The group stopped in the middle of the clearing and un cast the spells, dropping Hermione to the floor. Abraxas stepped forwards and addressed the group.

"We managed that far quicker than I expected. We have a long wait ahead of us, however. Luckily we have brought entertainment." Abraxas walked over to where Hermione's body lay. "Crucio".

Hermione's body twitched as the spell took hold of her. She let out a low moan as her body began to bend the wrong way. Even in her comatose state it was clear that she could still feel the pain from the spell as her face was contorted in agony. A small amount of saliva dribbled from her mouth onto the earth as the spell shot through her. Malfoy watched in horror as Abraxas kept the spell on her. He screamed in anger and ran at his future grandfather, desperate to claw out his eyes, to stop him hurting Hermione in this way. "GRANGER!", he yelled, his voice cracking under the strain. "PLEASE STOP HURTING HER!"

Abraxas eventually lifted the curse and smiled wickedly. He looked around at the students around him. "What are you waiting for?", he asked quietly. "She's all yours".

In the hours that were to pass before the sun set in the sky and Abraxas decided it was time to leave, Hermione was constantly tortured. She was held under the cruciatus curse for a grand total of an hour - long enough that, had she been conscious, it would have easily destroyed her mind. She was kicked, punched, spat on and, at one point whilst Abraxas was checking the security spells, a burly 5th year started to put his hand up her top. Abraxas returned before he could go very far and reprimanded the student for touching "a filthy mudblood".

Eventually, though, the sun began to set and the sky lit up as though it was on fire. Orange and red streaks shot across the sky, but Malfoy paid little attention to the darkening of his surroundings as the sun dipped lower and lower. He was sat next to Hermione, sobbing as he watched the final punch being thrown.

"Nice one, Abraxas!", called one of the boys as Hermione's nose made an audible crunch.

Malfoy froze in horror. Abraxas. Abraxas. No. It couldn't be... His grandfather? He lifted his head up and looked at the leader of the small group properly for the first time. Abraxas Malfoy stood tall, his platinum blond hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were fierce. He had sharp facial features, a sharp nose and high cheekbones. He looked very similar to his grandson and Malfoy's heart sank as he realised his suspicions were correct. His grandfather had kidnapped them. He thought of the stories he had heard when he was little about his grandfather and gulped. They were screwed.

"And what exactly happened, Matron?" asked the headmaster, tiredly.

The Matron stood in the headmaster's office, slightly shaken. "I don't know headmaster. I woke up and she was gone. She must have knocked me unconscious".

The headmaster stood up from behind his desk and walked over to where the Matron was standing. He stood directly in front of her and spoke softly. "Very well, dear. It appears she has escaped us. If this is the case she is no longer our responsibility. You may return to your office".

The Matron turned to leave but before she did so, Dippet called to her, "Would you send Albus up to me, please? I believe he'll be downstairs".

The Matron nodded wordlessly and opened the door to the spiral staircase before leaving the room. The door swung shut behind her. Sighing, Dippet returned to his desk in the centre of the room and began to write on a piece of parchment. Before long, the door to his office had opened and Albus Dumbledore walked inside, in his fluorescent orange robes and a tall wizard's hat. Dippet continued to write as he spoke. "You were quite right, Albus, the girl has disappeared."

Dumbedore bowed his head. "I thought this would happen, headmaster. It appears she does not belong here, with us yet."

Dippet ignored the deputy headmaster's strange comment and carried on speaking. "As I said to the Matron, since she has left she is no longer our responsibility. We shall treat this matter as though it never happened. The ministry do not need to know and before long all the students will have forgotten about the occurrence. I need you to tell the staff members about this and make sure that they understand the importance of their silence on the matter."

Dumbledore looked straight at Dippet, his eyes glinting furiously as he realised what he was being asked to do. "You mean... Forget about her? She could be in danger! She could be hurt! She could have-"

"Albus!", thundered Dippet. "You need to learn to control your temper. I am in charge of this school and it is I who decide how best to protect our student. I trust that you will follow my judgement and orders and do your job".

Dumbledore remained silent as he tried to breathe calmly.

"Good", said Dippet, smiling. "Now you may be on your way, Albus. Unless you too have something you wish to discuss?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head slightly before turning on his heel and leaving the headmaster's office in silence, seething slightly.

Dippet watched him go with raised eyebrows. How was this man going to do as headmaster if he couldn't handle criticism? Dippet sighed. He'd just have to continue to educate him for as long as possible.

The students had transported Hermione (and inadvertently Malfoy) to Hogsmeade through a secret exit from the forest. Abraxas stood alone with Hermione in an old abandoned building. He had sent the other students away. After all, he was the only one deemed truly fit to serve their master.

Abraxas regarded the girl and their surroundings with equal disgust. The building was filled with cobwebs and dirt and by dumping the girl on the floor, he had made her equally as dirty as the room they were standing in. 'At least now she reflects her blood within' Abraxas though, smirking. He took a step forward towards her and clouds of dust shot into the air, forcing him to retreat, coughing. Angrily, he walked around her a different way to pick up an empty bottle on the floor and, grimacing in disgust as he did so, grabbed her hand.

The bottle began to glow an eerie blue and Abraxas, Hermione and Malfoy were transported by portkey to the home of the Dark Lord.

A/N: Well, that's that! Why is Malfoy so affected by Hermione's pain? Does Dumbledore know that she's a time traveller? Has Malfoy eaten anything yet? All will be answered soon! So keep reading and reviewing. Reviews are (nearly) better than Christmas!


End file.
